Undeniable love
by xXxXMomoXxXx
Summary: Kiyone and Sentaro have always been almost inseperable, but when Kiyone leaves to the human world and disappears, how will Sentaro react? Side pairiings involved
1. Leaving

Captain Ukitake stared at the two standing in front of his desk seriously. "But Captain, why does she get to go, why not send me?" Sentaro asked. Kiyone scoffed "Because I'm the third seat and I need to help the other shinigami in the human world so my sister in squad four doesn't get swamped with patients all of the time." Sentaro's eye twitched, this girl has done nothing but annoy him with her ego from day one. "That's enough you two. Kiyone, you'll only be there for a couple days while some of the lieutenants and captains recover in squad four." Ukitake said. Kiyone bowed in respect. "Yes captain." she said as she ran off to go pack her things. Sentaro bowed and left the room. As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but dread how annoyingly quiet it was going to be with her gone. He shook his head vigorously to rid him of such thoughts, it's not like she was leaving forever! He turned a corner and bumped into her, she already had her things and was leaving. "Hey small fry, watch where you're going!" Sentaro yelled. Kiyone's eye twitched. "Well next time watch where you're going!" she yelled and then walked away. Sentaro turned around and watched her retreating figure, something in his gut made him run up to her and follow her out, just so he could see her off. When they reached the gates and a portal was opened to the human world, Kiyone turned aroun and stared at her rival, knowing it was going to be strange without him. "Don't get yourself killed." he said. Kiyone smirked. "You honestly think I'd be dumb enough to do that?" she asked as she walked through the portal. Sentaro stood there for a minute, it felt weird without her already. "Damn... these next couple of days are going to be boring as hell." he mumbled as he walked back to the barraks.


	2. Settling in

**A/N: Okay, I'd like to thank Page-Mistress for the review and another thing I forgot to do..**

**Disclaimer: I wish! But I don't own Bleach**

**Italics are thoughts**

Kiyone stepped out of the portal to be greeted by Rukia and Ichigo, who she assumed (and hoped) would find her a place to stay. "Welcome to the world of the living Kiyone." Rukia said while Ichigo just stood there with a bored look on his face. "Hiya Rukia! This place really is different." Kiyone said while looking around. There were fast things on wheels everywhere, there were people walking past them, but no one could see them. "So, where am I staying?" Kiyone asked. "Well, seeing as Renji got his ass kicked and is in squad for right now, you can stay at Urahara's." Ichigo said. Rukia bashed him upside the head. "You idiot! She doesn't know where Urahara's is!" Rukia yelled. Kiyone stood there for about five minutes watching those two argue._ "Those two fight like a married couple. I bet they will be by the time the war is over." _Kiyone thought to herself. "Follow us." Rukia said, cutting Kiyone off in her thoughts. They stopped in front of a store with the words Urahara Shoten on the sign. Outside were two kids, a girl who was sweeping and a boy who was standing there while yelling at her. "Who the hell is this?" the little boy asked while pointing at Kiyone. "She's replacing Renji until he's well Jinta." Rukia said. The little girl looked up at Kiyone and bowed. "My name is Ururu, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said in a timid voice. Kiyone smiled. "I'm Kiyone, nice to meet you too!" she said, excited that Ururu wasn't a little brat like Jinta. "Great, just what we need! Another freeloader!" Jinta yelled as he walked into the shop. Kiyone made a mental note to bash that little brat upside the head. They walked into a rather cozy room with a table in the middle. There were two men sitting at the table. One was a large man wearing sunglasses and was very tall. The other one was skinny and wore a green and white striped hat that shadowed over his eyes. "Welcome to Urahara Shoten Miss Kotetsu!" The man with the hat said politely. Ichigo leaned over to whisper in Kiyone's ear. "Don't get used to the politeness, he's an idiot." Ichigo said. "I'm Kisuke Urahara and this is my assistant, Tessai." Kisuke said while gesturing towards Tessai. "Thanks for letting me stay here, and please call me Kiyone." Kiyone said while bowing in respect. "No problem, there's an empty room down the hall to the right, make yourself comfortable." Urahara said. Kiyone bowed and went to her her new temperary room. It wasn't a big room, but was cozy with a bathroom and a small table. After Kiyone got settled in, she walked back out to be greeted by the delicious smell of rice and curry. "Are you hungry?" Tessai asked. Before she could lie her way out of becoming a "freeloader" as Jinta called her, her stomach growled. "Quiet you!" she yelled as she punched herself in the gut. Tessai gave her a strange look before setting a plate of curry and rice in front of her. "So, how long will you be here Kiyone?" Urahara asked. "Until Lieutenant Abarai heals up, which should only be about another three or four days." Kiyone replied. "What seat are you?" Urahara asked. "Third seat of the thirteenth division." "Have you ever fought an arrancar before?" "No, but I heard they're powerful." "If you encounter one, call for backup." "Okay." After that, there wasn't much conversation. Kiyone stood up and thanked Tessai for the meal as she walked to her room. She slipped inti a thin robe and set her phone next to her so that she will know if there is an attack in the town. Kiyone sighed as she layed down, she felt lonely without someone to argue with. _"Maybe you miss him."_her inner thoughts rang out. She shook her head violently, how the hell could she miss someone who constantly annoys her! Severely annoyed with herself Kiyone fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sentaro finished combat training with his squad, seeing as he was the highest seated member that was present other than the captain. He returned to his own quarters, he felt strange without that little midget there to argue with, but things were a hell of a lot quieter, which probably helped with the captains headaches. Still, there was an unexplainable emptiness without Kiyone there that he couldn't explain, it made him want to drive his head through a concrete wall to even think about how stupid he was acting. She was only going to be gone for three or four days, so why the hell should he be acting like he'll never see her again? Yet, something didn't settle right in the pit of his stomach, why would they send her there if Lieutenant Abarai of all people got beaten by these guys? Then again, she has Ichigo and Rukia there to help her fight, so nothing can go wrong. _"Maybe I should go check up on her..."_Sentaro slapped himself in the forehead. _"I can't even be away from that midget for a day before I start going insane!?" _He thought angrily as he turned into the doorway of his room. He plopped down on his bed, still in deep thought. _"Hopefully, the arrancar won't attack until Renji gets back."_This time, he had to agree with himself, Kiyone would probably be severely injured. It's not that she wasn't strong, she just wouldn't be strong enough against something that could take down a lieutenant. "Oh, well, nothing bad will happen." Sentaro mumbled to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

Kiyone was awoken by the alarm on her cell phone. She flipped it open to find there was something in the middle of town. "It looks like it's too strong to be a hollow." Kiyone said. She immediately got dressed and jumped out the window. As she ran towards whatever was there, she couldn't help but hear Urahara's words ring throughout her head. _"If you encouter one, call for backup."_Kiyone shook her head, she can't always count on backup, especially at 3 in the morning. She stopped at a park to find a man with a strange bone on his arm. "A shinigami? Pfft, you look weak." he scoffed. Kiyone scowled, she _hated_being called weak. "You think I'm weak? Wait 'till I kick your sorry ass!" Kiyone yelled. "Whatever." the arrancar said as he drew his sword. Kiyone took the opportunity to flash step in front of him and strike with her own sword. His eyes widened slightly, but the arrancar was still cocky. "So you're fast, no matter, I can kill you regardless of your speed." Kiyone smirked, this idiot was in for it_. "This jerk's gonna wish the lieutenant of squad four wasn't my sister_." "Hado 33, Shakaho!" Kiyone yelled as the fire blast knocked her and the arrancar back, "Damn it!" the severely burned arrancar yelled. She wasn't done. Kiyone flash stepped in front of the arrancar again. "Byakurai!" she yelled, zapping the arrancar with another kido spell. As he dropped to his knees, Kiyone slashed his chest to finish the job. He fell forward and lay on the ground motionlessly. "That wasn't so hard." Kiyone said. As she turned to walk away, she felt a crushing spiritual pressure fron above. Kiyone looked up to see a much stronger arrancar. He had tealish-blue hair with a bone on his jaw. "Yo weak little shinigami, the name's Grimmjow, the sixth espada." he said smoothly_. "Espada_!?" Kiyone thought frantically. Kiyone may have taken down an arrancar, but she knew she couldn't take down an espada of such high standards. "Oi! You're supposed to say your name before I kill you!" he yelled rudely. Kiyone's breath hitched in her throat, she could not speak. Her mind screamed at her to run away and find Ichigo and Rukia, but her body stood still. She was frightened and she wished just for once for sentaro to be there. Her thoughts were cut short as the teal/blue haired espada flew at her from above.

* * *

**Momo: Alrighty then, hope you enjoyed. Review please!**


	3. Confirmed fears

**Momo: Thank you for the review lightcard, I'm glad you like the story so far!**

Kiyone jumped out of the way just in time, but the man known as Grimmjow was much faster than her, flashing in front of her to kick her square in the gut. Kiyone flew back and landed on the street while trying to force air back into her lungs. She felt a hand wrap around her neck and lift her up into the air. "I said, what's your pathetic name?" Grimmjow said, loosing what little patience he had. "K-Kiyone." Kiyone choked out. "Kiyone huh? You're pretty weak." Grimmjow said with a nasty smirk on his face. Kiyone growled and swung her foot as fast and hard as she could into his crotch. He dropped her to the ground and doubled up in pain. Kiyone took that chance to run and get help while being glad that technique worked on espada too. She ran in front of Ichigo's house and literally beat on his bedroom window with both fists. "Ichigo, Rukia!" she yelled hoping they would hear. Kiyone looked inside the room to see their gigais on the floor, they were out in the town somewhere, fighting a different hollow or arrancar while Kiyone, the weakest of those two has to face off with a pissed off espada. _"Damn it! Where are you two when I need you!?"_Kiyone thought angrily. Kiyone jumped down and ran towards Urahara's shop. As she ran, Kiyone pulled out a communicator to call the soul society for backup. "This is squad thirteen third seat Kiyone Kotetsu, calling for immediate backup." she said into the communicator. She waited for the response. "What is the problem Miss Kotetsu?" the voice in the communicator asked. "I'm facing off with the sixth espada and I-" Kiyone was cut off when she felt a punch to her face, sending her back several yards. Kiyone painfully lifter up her head to see a foot crush her communicator. She lifted her head higher to see a VERY pissed off Grimmjow. Kiyone stood up and unsheathed her sword. "You honestly think you'll live? You little bitch." Grimmjow hissed. In a flash Grimmjow was in front of Kiyone. Kiyone brought up her sword, blocking Grimmjow's in the process as she pushed her weight forward to push him off of her. Grimmjow smirked as a red beam shone out of his hand. Kiyone's eyes widened, she's had enough experience with Menos Grandes to know that was a cero. She quickly flash stepped behind Grimmjow, raising her hand up for a kido attack. "Shakaho!" Kiyone yelled, firing the fire blast at Grimmjow. To her amazement, it hit, but it only made him angrier. In a flash Grimmjow was in front of Kiyone, and grabbed the arm her sword was in, breaking it. Kiyone shouted in pain then struggled, trying to get away from Grimmjow. He wasn't done yet, he was gonna make this tiny annoying bitch suffer. Grimmjow beat on her like no tommorrow, her blood on his fists and staining her clothes. Finally Grimmjow kicked her upside the chin, making her fly into a street lamp. Kiyone tried to lift her head up, but she was loosing conciousness quickly, her body hurt, it had never hurt this horribly. Grimmjow walked up to Kiyone and picked her up by her neck. "Any last words?" Grimmjow said, a bloodthirsty smirk making it's way across his face. "... Sentaro." Kiyone whispered. How she wanted to see him one more time, she wanted him to be there more than anyone, even her sister. He looked at her strange before giving an evil, menacing smirk. "Goodbye, shinigami." Grimmjow smirked as his sword flew towards Kiyone's Stomach. "Grimmjow." an emotionless voice rang out. Grimmjow looked up to see Ulquiorra and Gin. "There ya are, we thought you were missing" Gin said. "I'm finishing a job." Grimmjow said, shaking the small shinigami in his hand. "Well, if it ain't little Kiyone! I wonder..." Gin trailed off, his smirk getting bigger. "Grimmjow, don't kill her yet, bring her with us." Gin said. "Are you serious!?" Grimmjow yelled. "Of course!" Gin said. "Are you out of your damn skull!? She's a weak little shinigami! Why the hell let her live and take her with us!?" Grimmjow yelled, his temper rising over the top. "Well, who knows? Maybe we can put the souls society in chaos before we get rid of her." Gin said as he walked into the portal. Grimmjow thought for a minute, watching the shinigami freak out and scramble around, trying to find this little pain in the ass girl would be fun. Grimmjow sighed and threw Kiyone at Ulquiorra. "Get her away from me before I kill her anyway." Grimmjow growled as he walked through the portal. Ulquiorra carried the unconscious girl through the portal to Huenco Mundo while the soul society was already getting the message of danger.

"Miss kotetsu?" the unseated shinigami asked into the communicator. She had just called for help, but then everything was static. "I have a bad feeling about this." the shinigami said to himself as he went to the world of the living to check up on Kiyone. The shinigami appeared to where he last picked up her signal. He looked at the crushed communicator. The shinigami's eyes went wide in horror, there was blood everywhere. Then, shimmering in the light of the street lamp was Kiyone's Zanpakuto. "Oh shit!" the shingami exclaimed as he picked up the sword and ran back into the portal to the soul society, his fears had been confirmed.

"Captain Ukitake!" a voice yelled, waking the exhausted captain of the thirteenth squad. Ukitake got up and walked to the door tiredly to see a member of squad two, who was out of breath. "Yes?" Ukitake asked. "Sir, your third seat has gone missing in the human world!" the messenger said. That woke the captain up immediently. "What!? Are you sure!?" Ukitake asked, severely worried. "Yes sir, head captain Yamamoto already knows and all of the captains, lieutenants, and seated members are being notified. Also, the captains and lieutenants are being called to an emergency meeting." Ukitake was shocked, there was no way she could disappear that fast with Ichigo, Rukia, and everyone else there in Karakura town. "Very well, I need to get my substitute lieutenant." Ukitake said as he rushed to Sentaro's room, bursting open the door. "Sentaro! Wake up! This is an emergency!" the captain said frantically. Sentaro about jumped through the ceiling in surprise. "Wha-? Captain what's goin' on?" he asked. "Kiyone's missing." Ukitake said. Sentaro felt his stomach tie into knots,this was exactly what he feared would happen. Sentaro rushed out the door before Ukitake did, running to the squad one meeting hall. he burts through the doors to see squads 2,3,4,6,7,8, and 10. He looked over to see Kiyone's older sister, looking furious as silent tears ran down her face. As the rest of the squads filed in, an annoyed Ichigo and a clueless Rukia appeared. "What the happened this time?" Ichigo asked. "You don't know?" Sentaro asked, slightly angry that they wouldn't pay attention to Kiyone. "What happened, sir?" Rukia asked Yamamoto after elbowing Ichigo for being disrespectful. "Third seat Kiyone Kotetsu has gone missing." Yamamoto said gravely. Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened as they stared t eachother in horror. "We were out fighting arrancar and hollows that appeared out of no where." Ichigo said. "We never felt her spiritual pressure." Rukia finished. Everyone stared at the two, if they were busy fighting weaker one, was she attacked by an espada!? "I thought I felt that bastard's spiritual pressure," Ichigo growled to Rukia, who knew who he was talking about.

_Flashback:_

_"Ichigo! Get your head in the fight! They might be weak but there's a lot of them you idiot!" Rukia yelled_

_Ichigo snapped out of it and killed a hollow that was lunging at him "I think Grimmjow's in town, I just felt that bastard's spiritual pressure!" Ichigo yelled_

_"I don't feel it Ichigo, but we'll look after we kill the ones attacking us!" Rukia replied while dodging an arrancar._

_End Flashback_

Captain Kurotsuchi finally burst through the doors. "What is this all about?" he asked indignantly. "Mayuri-sama, this is about Kiyone Kotetsu, she's missing." Nemu said in an emotionless voice. "I knew that you idiot! I just want to know why I have to pull out video feed from last night just for that." he said. Sentaro glared at the freak show captain, he wanted to punch him for thinking keeping all his precious data was better than finding Kiyone. Ukitake, sensing Sentaro's anger while getting agitated himself, spoke up. "Just show us the feed, Kurotsuchi." he said. "Very well." Captain freak show put in the tape. It showed Kiyone defeating a lesser arrancar before a stronger one appeared in front of her an asked Kiyone her name. The man flew at and kicked her in the gut, then walked up to her and started choking her. Sentaro clenched his fists and looked around the room, unable to watch that anymore. Rukia and Ichigo had looks of pure guilt and horror on their faces, Ukitake's face was one of genuine horror, Isane's eyes were on the floor, tears slipping out of them, everyone else was stoic, except for the ones who were horrified as well. Sentaro jerked his head back when he heard a yell in pain coming from the video feed. He watched Kiyone kick the man square in the crotch and ran away. Sentaro winced and made a mental not to never piss her off that much. "I have no idea where she ran off to after that, but here's the last feed." Kurotsuchi said. Kiyone was running down a different street, calling for backup when Grimmjow appeared and started beating the shit out of her. When he last held Kiyone by her neck, he asked her what her last words were. She mumbled inaudible words that made the man smirk cruelly. She passed out as Grimmjow almost stabbed her, then out of nowhere Gin and Ulquiorra appear, obviously looking for Grimmjow. They listened to Gin's idea and watched in shock as Grimmjow threw Kiyone to Ulquiorra roughly and walked into the portal, Ulquiorra holding an unconscious Kiyone walking in behind him. Mayuri stopped the feed. "Is Gin serious!? That's bullshit!" Ichigo yelled. "We have to get Kiyone back!" Isane yelled, frantic. The whole hall was in an uproar when they all heard the door slam shut. Everyone stopped arguing to see that Sentaro had stormed out of the room. He walked towards the gates of the Seireitei, if everyone was just going to stand there and argue, fine with him, but he was going to actually _do _something. Wordlessly, Sentaro stepped through the gates. _"I'll save you, even if it kills me."_

**Momo: Longest chapter yet! Things are getting interesting, review please!**


	4. Anger and escape plans

**Momo: Ok, even I have to admit I hate my own cliffhangers. (Sad, isn't it?) If you think this is the original, come in and save her scenario, there's a twist!**

Kiyone woke up feeling cold. She looked down and realized shackles were around her wrists and ankles, and she was on the floor. "What the hell!?" Kiyone yelled as she tried to sit up. "Hmph, awake?" a bored voice asked. Kiyone looked up to see the man she thought would have killed her. "Why the hell didn't you kill me and where am I you bastard!?" Kiyone yelled, her temper rising. Grimmjow smirked, "Am I pissing you off?" he asked teasingly. Kiyone growled, she'd rather put up with Sentaro DRUNK than this asshole. "Well, Ichimaru said I wasn't allowed to kill you, so we brought you here just to screw with the soul society." Grimmjow said. "What!? You're telling me you're only keeping me alive just so you creeps can watch the soul society freak out!?" she yelled in disbelief. "Well, once we get everyone scattered, it will be easier to kill everyone. Kiyone's eyes widened, these people were monsters, keeping her alive for such a reason? Just to cut down the enemies numbers? "Oh, by the way, don't look down." Grimmjow said with a smirk. Kiyone gave Grimmjow a strange look, what the hell was he talking about? Kiyone looked down and shrieked, this wasn't her shinigami uniform. It was a white and black sleeveless corset-like top with white pants. Kiyone's eyes twitched, someone had seen MORE than enough of her and this outfit was annoyingly revealing. ".hell. changed me!?" Kiyone yelled, stopping after almost each word to take a breath before she exploded in anger. Grimmjow grinned. "They said I should take care of you since I damn near killed you." "YOU changed me!?" Kiyone yelled. "Maaaybe." Grimmjow teased. Kiyone _hated _this son of a bitch, she didn't like being toyed with. "Anyway, here." he threw a piece of bread at her. Kiyone was about to refuse to eat when she noticed how hungry she actually was. She quickly ate it and crossed her arms across her chest, letting Grimmjowknow she was still defiant even if she wasn't eating. Grimmjow on the other hand, was enjoying this. He was really pissed at her earlier for shooting at him and for kicking him in the balls. He was just going to make her stay here hell. "Let's go." Grimmjow said. "What? I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kiyone said. Grimmjow unlocked the cell and grabbed the short woman by the wrist. "Tough shit, you're coming with me." he growled as he practically dragged her throughout Los Noches. "Let me go you freak!" Kiyone yelled. Grimmjow turned around and slapped Kiyone with suck force it sent her to the ground. "Damn Grimmjow, you're great with women." a voice said sarcastically. Kiyone looked up to see a tall, skinny man with black hair and an abnormally large collar on his outfit that made him look like a walking spoon. "Piss off Nnoitora." Grimmjow spat. Kiyone felt a hand grip her arm and lift her into the air. "I'll never understand why the hell we have a shinigami here, but she's not bad looking." Nnoitora said as he eyed Kiyone. She felt her eye twitch, she was NOT on display. "Quit staring you creep!" Kiyone yelled. Nnoitora finally looked her in the eye, seeing as he was enjoying the view of her chest. "What are you gonna do about it?" he asked. Kiyone brought her knee up into his gut. "That kinda hurt." Nnoitora said with a slight wince, and was still holding Kiyone in the air. _"How didn't that hurt him!? Maybe I should try the same thing I did to that asshole." _Kiyone thought, looking back to grimmjow as she thought over the last part of her sentence. "Why don't I take her off of your hands for a while?" Nnoitora asked. "What!?" Kiyone yelled. "Why?" Grimmjow asked. "Cause' I'll do a better job at babysitting than you." Nnoitora said, with a bit of a sinister ring to his voice. Kiyone looked at Grimmjow, ruefully hoping Grimmjow would say no. "Eh, go ahead, she's not my problem anymore." Grimmjow said as he walked the other way. Kiyone's jaw dropped. That son of a bitch! "Let's go to Aizen now, then I'll escort you to my- I mean, your room." Kiyone's eyes widened, this guy was worse than Grimmjow. "Put me down! Let me go!" Kiyone yelled as Nnoitora walked towards the throne room. Meanwhile, Grimmjow was smirking and trying not to laugh. He saw the look of fear in her eyes, and he knew that leaving her to Nnoitora would be the perfect revenge. "Payback's a bitch." Grimmjow said as he laughed maniacally and walked down the hall.

* * *

Kiyone walked into a large room with Aizen sitting on a throne. She glared at Aizen with fiery hate, she hated this bastard for what he did to Rukia and everyone else. "Well hello Kiyone and Nnoitora." he said smoothly, as if he was inviting company instead of keeping a third seat female shinigami hostage. "What the hell do you want?" Kiyone spat. Aizen flash stepped in front of Kiyone, gently placing his fingers under her chin to make her look him in the eye. "You've gotten a little taller Kiyone, I have to say you look much better without that horrible shinigami uniform. Kiyone's eye twitched, again. "I don't need your flattery you stupid traitor." Kiyone said venomously. "I see your temper's gotten worse." Aizen said. "It has a right to be worse you ass!" Kiyone yelled. Aizen chuckled, amused by Kiyone's temper. "Maybe you should keep it under control here, I wouldn't want my espada killing you out of anger." he said. Kiyone had enough, she raised he arm and, surprisingly, successfully punched Aizen square in the face. Aizen staggered back a bit, surprised that Kiyone could actually punch him. His surprise quickly turned into anger as he walked up to Kiyone and slapped her hard across the face. "You will learn to respect me in this place, or else your stay here will be extremely short." Aizen said threateningly. "Whatever, you're going to kill me ayways." Kiyone said. "Actually, I'm thinking about starting my attack on the soul society, but I need your help to do it." Aizen smirked at the look on Kiyone's face, which was pure horror. "What the hell makes you think I'll help you!?" Kiyone yelled. Aizen's smirk grew bigger. "If I remember correctly, you're pretty close to Sentaro." Kiyone's eyes widened, Aizen would actually go **_that _**low!? Kiyone stared at the floor in defeat, she didn't want Sentaro getting hurt because of her. "I was hoping you'd see it my way." Aizen said. Nnoitora picked up Kiyone again and walked away from Aizen. Kiyone struggled in Nnoitora's iron grip, but it didn't get her anywhere. "You know, struggling isn't gonna' get you anywhere." Nnoitora said. Kiyone looked up and glared at him. "Thank you for stating the obvious, asshole." Kiyone snapped. "Oi, don't be calling me that, I get mad easily, and you wouldn't like that." Nnoitora threatened. Just then, Kiyone came up with an ingenious, but dangerous idea. "Oh, yeah? What can a wimp that has to take orders from a bastard like Aizen do?" Kiyone asked. Nnoitora glared at her. "I'm stronger than Grimmjow, and he damn near killed you." Nnoitora growled. "Yeah, well that idiot cheated. I could probably kick your ass Right now." Kiyone taunted. Nnoitora let his ego and temper get the better of him and threw Kiyone into the closest wall without thinking.

Kiyone staggered up to her feet and grinned just what she was expecting. "So long, stupid!" she yelled as she flashed stepped as fast as she could out of there. Pissing him off may have hurt, but hey, Sentaro always did tell Kiyone she had a talent for pissing people off. Kiyone flashed across the large desert, trying to get as far away from Los Noches as possible.

* * *

"So long, stupid!" Nnoitora heard. His eyes widened as he ran through the hole in the wall that he threw Kiyone through. She was gone already. "That little shit is fast!" Nnoitora yelled out loud to himself. "What did you do this time?" Grimmjow asked gruffly. "That little pain in the ass pissed me off, so I threw her through that wall and the next thing I hear, is that little bitch yelling "So long, stupid!" and then she's gone." Nnoitora yelled. "Nice going dumbass! You can tell Aizen." Grimmjow said. "Tell Aizen what now?" Aizen said, standing right behind Nnoitora and Grimmjow. They both turned around. "Where is Kiyone?" he asked. "The little bitch got away." Nnoitoragrowled. Aizen glared at Nnoitora. "How did she get away?" "She pissed me off and I threw her into a wall. Then when I heard her yell and when I looked through the hole, she was gone." Nnoitora explained. "Come with me Nnoitora, Grimmjow, go get her." Aizen ordered. Grimmjow smirked, another chance at payback."Fine with me." Grimmjow said as he flashed towards the exit.

* * *

Kiyone had never run so fast in her life. Her lungs burned and legs ached as she sprinted far enough away from los noches to make a portal. Kiyone stopped when she thought she was far enough away from los noches to where no one would catch her. Kiyone started to make the portal when she heard a maniacal laugh. Kiyone whipped her head around to see Grimmjow smirking evilly. "Didn't think I'd catch up?" he asked. Kiyone stared in shock, how the hell did he catch up with her!? "Now, to finish what I started." Grimmjow said as he pulled out his sword. Kiyone quickly pulled out her own, hoping the portal would open soon. Grimmjow jumped at her, swinging his sword with full force. Kiyone pulled up her sword and blocked his, but was quickly kicked in the gut. "Too slow, midget!" Grimmjow taunted as he slashed Kiyone's arm deeply. "Shakkahou!" Kiyone yelled, firing a blast at Grimmjow. Grimmjow got hit straight in the chest, sending him on the ground. Kiyone looked at the portal, which was finally done. She ran toward it, but was stopped when Grimmjow grabbed her neck and threw her in the ground. He was beyond pissed. Grimmjow started slashing his sword all over Kiyone, listening to her screams of pain. Kiyone felt a strong adrenaline rush flow through her body as she suddenly became angry and pushed her sword upwards toward Grimmjow, despite all the blows he was dealing her. She sliced a line along Grimmjow's stomach. His eyes widened in surprise as he staggered backwards in pain. Kiyone quickly got up and jumped through the portal, not planning her injuries to get any more fatal than they were.


	5. Return

**Momo: I haven't worked on this since November o.o I wasn't pleased with this story at the time so I put it on hold for a while. Now that I have a little more writing experience, I will make things better!**

* * *

Sentaro appeared in the human world, knowing if he wanted to get to Huenco Mundo, he would have to find this Urahara guy. Words couldn't even describe how pissed off he was right now. Why did that midget have to go and get herself beaten and kidnapped? Why did they have to kidnap her in the first place? Why couldn't the Soul Society just do something instead of arguing about it? So many questions, but no time to waste. With all the freaks in Huenco Mundo, he needed to get there fast before she was hurt anymore. What he really couldn't understand was why he was so worried right now. Maybe it as because as much as he hated to admit it, Kiyone was a very close friend of his and he couldn't stand to see her be in danger. After walking around for what seemed like forever, he finally came across a store called Urahara Shouten.

"This must be it." he mumbled to himself as he walked into the shop. A blond man with a strange green and white striped hat walked up to him, wearing a goofy smile.

"Well hello there! I'm sorry if you're here to see Kiyone, sorry, but I haven't seen her." he exclaimed. Sentaro gave him a strange look. Either he really didn't know what was going on, or he was screwing around. Either way Sentaro was losing his patience.

"She was beaten and kidnapped last night." Sentaro growled. The man with the hat's eyes got wide.

"Sit down please." he said politely. Sentaro nodded and sat down.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, tell me what happened." he stated seriously. Sentaro knew why he was such a goofball now. Because it's weird to see him be serious, even when you've only known the guy for two seconds. Sentaro then explained everything about what happened to Kiyone, the fight, the abduction, everything. Kisuke just sat there with a grim look on his face as he listened to the story. He sighed to himself, irritated at the small shinigami for going out alone at night and at Ichigo and Rukia for not paying attention. But maybe they were busy. That was the only way they wouldn't know. It's rare when Kisuke Urahara doesn't know what's going on.

"You want to go to Huenco Mundo?" Kisuke asked. Sentaro nodded in response.

"I suggest you stay here." Kisuke stated. Sentaro stood up, enraged.

"Are you kidding me!? I'm not leaving her in Huenco Mundo! Who knows what they're doing to her!" Sentaro yelled. He didn't understand why the hell he couldn't go and help Kiyone, when she's been beaten and kidnapped and now has to be held hostage by the same bastard who did it! It doesn't exactly help that Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru are there. They're heartless bastard's, they won't hesitate to kill her, and with her mouth, that's liable to happen.

"You honestly think you can go in there on your own? Even Ichigo wouldn't stand a chance in Huenco Mundo on his own, so I suggest you don't make the same mistake as Kiyone and wait for backup." Kisuke explained. Sentaro sighed and sat back down. He hated being wrong, but what's the point of trying to save someone when you're only going to get yourself killed? He just sat there and waited for someone to come soon, hoping Kiyone was alright.

* * *

Kiyone limped throughout town, bleeding profusely, the sword she managed to steal after getting away from Nnoitora still dangling from her limp fingers. Her whole body hurt and she hated it. If only that bastard Grimmjow wasn't so strong. She knew he'd probably come looking for her and when he found her, would beat the hell out of her until she really couldn't move and take her back to Huenco Mundo. She wasn't going to let that happen. Even if she had to crawl, she would get back to Urahara's. Kiyone could only imagine how worried Isane must be. Her older sister had always been protective by nature, but this was serious. Ichigo and Rukia were probably feeling bad right now too. She didn't want to be a burden, but she had no idea that an espda would show up. If she didn't, she would have called for backup first. She may be short tempered, but she's not stupid.

After dragging her tired and battered body around, she finally saw Urahara Shouten, the most welcoming sight she's seen in twenty four hours. Kiyone grinned and limped towards the small shop. As she neared the shop it started raining, pissing her off a great deal. What was it with blood and rain? Every time someone bled badly or was dying, it would rain. Honestly she thought mother nature was just being a bitch right now, with the cold rain pelting her open wounds. Kiyone ignored the pain and dragged herself the rest of the way to Urahara's.

Kiyone walked in, hearing voices as she did. One of them was Urahara's and the other one seemed familiar, but her hearing was beginning to fade, meaning she wouldn't be conscious for much longer. Kiyone walked in and was surprised to see Sentaro talking to Urahara. They both noticed her presence immediately and turned in her direction only to stare at her in shock.

"Sen...taro." she mumbled as she finally collapsed. Sentaro ran up to Kiyone and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh, shit she's injured!" he exclaimed. Kisuke stood up and walked up to Sentaro.

"I'll deal with her wounds, you need to tell everyone she's alright." Kisuke said. Sentaro was about to argue, but he was right. As much as he didn't want to leave Kiyone's side, he knew the Seireitei would have to know that Kiyone was alright. Especially Isane. Sentaro sighed and walked into a portal Urahara set up for him to go to the Soul Society. When he arrived, he requested a meeting, which it only took about ten minutes for everyone to arrive.

"Kiyone Kotetsu is safe. She manged to escape. She's injured, but she'll be fine." Sentaro announced. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief upon hearing the good news.

"Has she told you what happened?" Ukitake asked.

"No, she passed out as soon as she walked in." Senataro answered. He, Ichigo, and Rukia were going back to go check up on Kiyone. They both need to go back to patrolling Kurakura Town while Sentaro kept an eye on her. It was fine with him. All three walked through the portal, but none of them knew how much trouble was going to start soon.

* * *

**Momo: Well, I tried. I hope this turned out good enough. Review please!**


	6. Outnumbered

**Momo: Hello ^-^ I was bored and thought I should update. Okay I'm lying, I have writers block, but I'll see if I can't work my way around it**

**

* * *

**

The soul society was a rushing mess after Sentaro got there. Isane had ran up to him and asked if her little sister was okay. Of course, he answered honestly. She was worried, but happy her sister was alive. It was also obvious that she was pissed off and god help the sorry bastard that beat up Kiyone in the first place because if Sentaro doesn't, Isane will. Sentaro was in a hurry though, he was only going back to tell everyone she was alive, then he would go back. Isane had asked to go back with them. Kiyone was most likely going to get the lecture of her life.

"Lets get back." Sentaro murmured. Ichigo, Rukia, and Isane all nodded in agreement and stepped through the gates to go back to the world of the living. They arrived in a minute or so, but not to a very appealing sight. Pretty much every espada was in front of them, most of the smirking.

"What the hell is this!?" Ichigo shouted as he pulled out Zangetsu. Rukia pulled out Sode no Shirayuki, Isane pulled out Itegumo, and Sentaro pulled out his own zanpakuto.

"Do you idiots honestly think we're as retarded as you are?" Grimmjow asked rudely. Sentaro recognized him immediately. He was the bastard that beat the hell out of Kiyone and got her kidnapped in the first place.

"What is the meaning of this?" Isane asked angrily.

"I can answer that." a pink haired espada started. "After that little brat escaped, we all knew a few strong shinigami would get involved. Of course, Aizen-sama knew it would happen to be the four of you." he finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked, narrowing her eyes at the many enemies in front of them.

"It means pack your zanpakuto, cause you're all coming with us as prisoners of war." Grimmjow answered.

"Not if we can help it!" Ichigo yelled, swinging his sword and yelling "Getsuga Tenshou!" The espada seemed surprised, but dodged it anyways. As much as he hated to admit it, Sentaro knew this wouldn't end very well. He knows Ichigo, Rukia, and Isane are pretty strong, but they're outnumbered pretty badly, and judging by the spiritual pressure, they're pretty high-ranked espada. Needless to say, all the shinigami released their swords and began to fight.

* * *

Kiyone cracked her eyes open and glanced around the room. She remembered coming in the shop, seeing Urahara and Sentaro, then everything else was just a black void.

"Good morning Kiyone!" Urahara greeted cheerilly. Kiyone smiled slightly and slowly sat up, wincing as she did.

"Where's Sentaro?" she asked. Urahara just smiled softly. He thought those two made an adorable couple with Sentaro coming to save her and willing to go to a place such as Huenco Mundo on his own to save the girl and Kiyone asking about him the very second she woke up. It was cute.

"He went back to the Seireitei to tell everyone you were okay." he answered. She nodded and lay back down, the pain of sitting up being a little too much.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" she asked.

"He should be back any second." he answered. Kiyone smiled and stared at the ceiling. He was worried for her. For reasons unknown to her, it made her feel very happy. She didn't understand it because all she ever did was argue with the guy. Did it take getting kidnapped and almost dying to figure out she cared for him more than she thought she did? Or visa versa? Maybe, maybe not. All Kiyone knew was that she was going to talk to him and if he brought Isane with him, her sister would lecture her to death on being careful and not to EVER scare her like that again. What had Kiyone worried though, was that espada, Grimmjow. She knew he would be back, and probably with help. It worried her, but there wasn't much she could do about it, but hope her friends don't get hurt.

* * *

"Ah!" Sentaro shouted as he felt someone's sword slash across his back. The fight wasn't going well at all. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were kicking Ichigo's ass, Nnoitora was beating the hell out of Isane, Rukia was barely holding her ground against Szayel, and Sentaro himself trying to help Isane fight Nnoitora. Being a healer, fighting isn't her thing. This guy was the WRONG person to fight. He is ruthless and cruel. Not to mention he's a complete perv, telling Isane she had a nice rack before comencing the fight.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted. Sentaro looked towards Ichigo's direction to see that he had finally fallen to the ground, bleeding profusely and unconscious. Szayel then took the opportunity of Rukia's distress and struck her down while she was distracted. What a cheap shooter! Isane was trying to run to both Ichigo and Rukia to heal them while Sentaro tried to hold back Nnoitora, but Ulquiora stopped her and knocked her out before she could get to the both of them. Now Sentaro was by himself, up against four espada.

"Shit." he muttered. Obviously they won't kill him, but Kiyone would freak out if they all went missing. So would the soul society.

"Hey weakling, who the hell do you think you are standing up to us?" Nnoitora asked. Sentaro growled and shoved Nnoitora's sword off of his own and took a swing at him, only to miss.

"Sentaro." he answered smugly, answering Nnoitora's retorical question. Grimmjow heard the name and stared at Setaro, a smirk slowly making it's way across his face. Before anyone could tell what was happening, Grimmjow flashed up to Sentaro and held him in the air by his neck.

"Did you say you're name was Sentaro?" Grimmjow asked. Sentaro nodded as he tried to kick Grimmjow. He was smart this time though, he held Sentaro up high enough so he wouldn't get kicked or kneed in the nuts again. Grimmjow's smirk got even bigger. "You know, before she was taken to Huenco Mundo, she said something about you." he said. Sentaro was surprised, but still kept trying to get Grimmjow to let go. Air was escaping his body fast, making him faint.

"Son of a bitch." Sentaro muttered breathlessly. Grimmjow wasn't going to give him the privilege of passing out by suffocation, so he threw Sentaro into the ground very hard, making a five foot deep crater in the ground. As planned, Sentaro was unconscious with blood streaming down his forehead.

"I thought our orders were not to kill them." Szayel muttered as he picked up Rukia.

"Eh shut up, at least we have strawberry boy. The soul society is screwed now." Grimmjow retorted as he picked up Sentaro. All was in danger now. A lieutenant, a fourth seat, Rukia Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kurosaki were taken to Huenco Mundo. All hell would surely break loose.

* * *

**Momo: Did anyone see that coming? I hope not. Anywho, please review!**


	7. Anger on all sides

**Momo: Yo! At least THIS story is getting reviews and there are people who support Kiyone and Sentaro. By the way, I forgot to add in my summary that there will probably be other pairings in here.... oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Kiyone paced around her room, as she had been for hours already. Sentaro and the others had not returned in a long time. Even Urahara himself became worried and went to look for them and track down their spiritual pressure. She had no contact to the Seireitei now that her communicator had been destroyed by that damned Grimmjow, so she couldn't see if they had even left yet or if anything had happened.

"Where are they?" Kiyone mumbled to herself as she kept pacing. She after waking up three hours ago after Urahara told her to sleep, she was able to walk again and felt completely energized. Truth to tell she didn't know weather to be angry or worried that they weren't back yet. After a few more minutes of pacing, she heard the door slam and there was running. Confused, Kiyone walked into the hallway and into the living area. Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Captain Kuchiki were there, and they didn't look happy at ALL."Um, am I interrupting anything?" Kiyone asked nervously, placing all of the attention on her.

"No Kiyone, you have a right to hear this too." Captain Hitsugaya answered. She gulped and sat down. Obviously if they were all here, this was important and NOT good at all.

"What happened?" Kiyone asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kichiki, Isane Kotetsu, and Sentaro Kotsubaki have disappeared. By the looks of it, they were taken to Huenco Mundo after being taken down by powerful espada. As you were." Hitsugaya explained. Kiyone's heart felt as if it shattered right there. Her friend, her sister, Sentaro..... all kidnapped.

"It's my fault..." Kiyone muttered as she stared at the floor in shame. "I got them kidnapped because I escaped! Because I got kidnapped in the first place!" she yelled as she stood up off of the floor, forgetting and honestly not caring that there were people of a higher rank surrounding her. Why should she care? Her friends her sister, and Sentaro were beaten and kidnapped because of her. She saw herself as a pathetic nuisance now.

"Now, don't say that Kiyone. It wasn't you're fault they were kidnapped. It was Aizen's." Matsumoto assured. As nice as that sounded, Kiyone thought it was only an excuse to try and calm her down. It was nothing but a calming lie.

"Why not? If I had called for backup like I should have, they wouldn't be in this situation! This is my fault!" she argued.

"Enough." Captain Kichiki spoke. Kiyone shut up immediately. She was afraid of Kuchiki. Honestly, who could blame her? Her situation wasn't very good either because she got HIS sister kidnapped. If she wasn't dead, she was going to either be demoted, punished, or for lack of better words, fired. "What you say is true. You failed to do what you should have." he continued. Kiyone hung her head in shame. "However, you did not know Aizen had this planned, nor did you give the order to have them taken." he finished. Kiyone only stood there for a moment, taking in what Captain Kuchiki had told her.

"Thank you Captain." she whispered. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. She didn't dare cry, even if she still felt she had basically signed Ichigo, Rukia, Isane, and Sentaro's death warrants. "Damn it." she murmured, thinking about the situation more. The Seireitei would most certainly go after them. They needed Ichigo. Plus, Kuchiki would NEVER let his sister be held captive in there, Captain Unohana needed Isane to help with healing the injured along with the fact Kiyone wasn't about to abandon her sister, and Ukitake has a heart of gold and personally cares for each and every one of the people that were taken. There was no way there wouldn't be a rescue party and she would be a part of it.

"What are you thinking about?" Urahara asked, knowing the answer that would come. He just decided everyone in this room had a right to know as well.

"I want to help get them back. I know this is the search party for them." she answered. The whole room was taken aback, except for Urahara and Captain Kuchiki, who just sat there expressionless.

"Are you insane!? You were just beaten and taken there, then barely escaping after getting another beating!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Isane was her close friend too, so she was worried as well. She knew how worried Isane was about Kiyone, so she'd be damned if Kiyone was going to go get herself hurt over something that really wasn't her fault.

"Maybe so, but I WANT to go. My sister, Rukia, Ichigo, and Sentaro are there because of me." Kiyone replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hitsugaya asked after a long silence. Kiyone nodded. Of course she wanted to go. With the rant she had a mere moment ago, they should know she really wants to go. "Alright, we leave immediately." he finished as he stood up, followed by his lieutenant and Captain Kuchiki. Kiyone sighed and followed them.

"Kiyone, you're gonna need this." Matsumoto said as she handed Kiyone her zanpakuto. She forgot that it had been left behind after Grimmjow beat her.

"Thanks." Kiyone mumbled as she took her weapon. Urahara was already opening a portal to Huenco Mundo. Danger or not, Kiyone would be damned if she was going to let people she cared about die because of her.

* * *

Back in Huenco Mundo, Senataro was just waking up. on a stone cold floor.

"Ow my head." he muttered, remembering he had been thrown on the ground so hard it knocked his ass out into next week. At least he hoped it wasn't next week.

"Finally awake, huh?" a voice asked. Sentaro looked up to see Ichigo chained to a wall. There were so many chains on the guy, it was amazing he could even flinch.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sentaro asked.

"I guess they think I can break through a few chains, so they have me enough to hang myself with." Ichigo answered sarcastically. Senataro's eye twitched a little. Now was NOT the time to be a smart ass. As he looked around the room, he noticed Rukia and Isane weren't in there, which freaked him out.

"Where's Rukia and Isane!?" he asked in a panic. Ichigo only stared at the floor.

"I don't know. I just woke up a few minutes ago." Ichigo answered. Maybe he felt as if it was his own fault. If anything happened to Rukia, he'd never forgive himself. That irritable midget was a lint trap for trouble, so he wouldn't be surprised if something was happening to her. It pissed him off to no end. In fact, the little voice in his head was starting to speak up. That annoying bastard wouldn't shut up either.

_"Nice one, king. You really screwed up this time." _his hollow taunted inside his mind. Ichigo had a mind to tell him to go jump off a cliff, but first off, that was impossible right now and second off, Sentaro would think he was insane if he started talking to himself. So, he just tried to ignore his inner hollow. A lot of good that was doing him, it just kept pissing him off._"How sad. I thought you swore to protect that little woman. Oh, well. I knew you didn't have it in you." _he teased again. Due to his short temper and his closeness to Rukia, Ichigo snapped.

"Shut up damn you!" Ichigo shouted. Sentaro stared at Ichigo as if he just went insane.

"Uhhh Ichigo? Are you okay?" Sentaro asked. Ichigo looked over at him and sighed.

"Sorry. You could say I'm stressed and hearing things." he assured. Sentaro raised an eyebrow. It didn't take a genius like Urahara or Kurotsuchi to realize Ichigo was lying. Ukitake had said something about Ichigo before, that there was something different about him, but he couldn't remember what. Then again, a substitute soul reaper that's stronger than some captains isn't something you run across every day. Hell he didn't think that's happened in all the hundreds of years the Seireitei's been around.

"Awake I see." a new voice stated. Ichigo and Sentaro turned their heads to see Aizen himself, smirking at them.

"What have you done with Isane and Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"There in a different cell, don't worry. They're being properly cared for like you two." Aizen answered.

"You call this properly cared for!?" Ichigo yelled, getting angry.

"Yeah, if this is properly cared for, then Matsumoto doesn't drink either." Sentaro murmured under his breath sarcastically. Aizen turned to Sentaro and smiled, as if he heard him.

"Believe me, compared to other people, you have it lucky." Aizen said.

"Bull. Other than Kiyone, we're the only prisoners of war you've ever had." Sentaro retorted. Aizen sighed and shook his head, chuckling slightly. "What?" Sentaro asked.

"I guess one thing you and Kiyone have in common, is that neither of you know when to keep your mouths shut." he answered. Sentaro had half a mind to cuss him out, but it was wise to shut up at this moment.

"So, what's going to happen to us?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You could say I need to run an experiment or two." Aizen answered.

"Oh shit, a crazier version of Kurotsuchi." Sentaro whispered. Aizen glared at him, raised his fingers, and shot some kido spell at him. Sentaro ducked, then looked behind him. If he hadn't ducked, he wouldn't have a head anymore.

"You'd do best to keep your mouth shut if you don't want to go first." Aizen threatened. Sentaro cursed himself for his big mouth. Kiyone always said his fat freaking mouth would get him in deep crap one of these days. Damn her for being right. Aizen turned and left the room.

"What an ass." Ichigo muttered after the door shut.

"No kidding." Sentaro replied as he started at the singe mark that was on the wall. To tell the truth, that scared the crap out of him. Having something lethal shot at your head when you're chained to a wall isn't very appealing.

"I hope the girls are okay..." Ichigo mumbled. Sentaro sighed and nodded. This was the worse situation he'd even been in. Was he pissed off about this? Hell yeah! He was wondering if Kiyone knew yet. Oh crap. She would most likely find out and put herself in danger by coming back here to save everyone. Sentaro wouldn't doubt that for a second. He's known Kiyone for a very long time, he knows what she'd do.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Sentaro whispered to himself, thinking about Kiyone.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't see them!?" Rukia shouted at the creepy snake-like bastard in front of her and Isane's cell. Yes, Ichimaru pissed her off so much. Especially after messing with her head in the past.

"You heard me. Kurosaki and Kotsubaki are in a different cell and since you both are prisoners as well, there aren't visiting hours." Ichimaru said. Rukia was livid. That stupid smirk, the calm attitude, it just aggravated her!

"Are they okay?" Isane asked. She had hoped they were. She was mad at herself for letting that espada knock her out before she could help Ichigo and Rukia. When she woke up, she healed her own wounds and then healed Rukia's.

"They're alive." he answered. They both sighed in relief. Rukia would lose it if Ichigo was hurt. The thought of him getting hurt had always scared her immensely. Isane was happy they were both alright as well. The Seireitei would be screwed without Ichigo and she didn't want to see Rukia upset. Plus, she REALLY didn't want to see Kiyone upset if something happened to Sentaro. She'd kill whoever hurt him herself before Kiyone would. She hated seeing her sister sad or hurt.

"What's going to happen to us then?" Rukia asked. She did NOT like to show any cooperation with Ichimaru. Isane thought it was better not to piss him off, but in this situation, she just kept her mouth shut as much as possible and let Rukia do the talking because she was better at it.

"Aizen has something planned for all four of you." he answered.

"What is it!?" Rukia asked, getting annoyed.

"Sorry, can't tell you." he mock apologized. Rukia gritted her teeth and tried not to yell and cuss at Ichiumaru. This guy was so irritating, he could piss her own brother off if he tried.

"Damn you." Rukia muttered. Icimaru just smiled even wider and turned around.

"Bye bye now." he said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Asshole." Rukia whispered. He stopped as if he heard that, which made Rukia slightly nervous.

"Watch out!" Isane exclaimed as she managed to trip Rukia, making her fall to the ground, since she was standing. Rukia was about to question Isane before she looked up and saw Shinsou over her head. The zanpakuto retracted back to it's owner and without a word, he finally walked out of the room.

"Thank you Isane." Rukia thanked breathlessly. That scared her half to death.

"No problem. You should watch what you say." Isane replied. Rukia nodded in agreement. Like Ichigo, she had a big mouth and when she was mad, she didn't exactly think before something stupid flew out of her mouth.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Rukia asked. Isane shrugged.

"It depends on if they know yet or not." she answered. Rukia sighed and felt the urge to hit something. She can't believe she got herself in another crappy dilemma such as this. She was worried about what Aizen would do. He was a sadistic bastard and would do anything he had to in order to carry out his insidious plans. She was worried about Ichigo and his temper. If he lost it in here, things would all go to hell. Plus, with Isane, Sentaro, and herself in there, Kiyone would probably come and try to get them. If she did, she would probably be killed, which scared Rukia as well. 'We're in for it this time' Rukia thought as she leaned back on the wall and sighed.

* * *

**Momo: Yeah.... please review!!!!**


End file.
